


《伪装成独白的爱情》

by AtoX



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoX/pseuds/AtoX
Summary: Mark自杀后，记者分别采访了Eduardo的前妻与Mark的情人。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	《伪装成独白的爱情》

Summary:Mark去世后，记者分别采访了Eduardo的前妻和Mark的情人。

上是Eduardo的前妻的视角。

我不得不事先告诉你的是，我并不熟知Mark·Zuckerberg。...不，我的确认识他，但我这里并不会有你想要知道的名人八卦。因为Eduardo，我曾经的丈夫，我孩子的父亲，在我们共同生活的十数年之中，从未为Zuckerberg流泪。

我遇见Eduardo的时候，他的名字仍然与Mark·Zuckerberg紧密相连。仿佛Facebook愈是成功，就愈是显得他狼狈与平庸。然而见过他的人就会知道事实绝非如此，Mark·Zuckerberg与Facebook也许改变了世界，但至少在Eduardo这里，这位国王依然被拒之门外。

我与Eduardo是在一次校友聚会上认识的。那天我正和女伴在一起聊天，突然她看向我的身后，

“诺，刚进来的那位，就是Eduardo ·Saverin。”

出于好奇，我顺着这位女伴的目光看向了对方。Eduardo注意到了我们，微微一笑，朝我们走了过来。

我在那一刻意识到了流言是怎样的荒谬。Eduardo既不狼狈，也绝不会让人误以为他平庸；我毫不怀疑当初的确是Zuckerberg主动与他搭讪的——一个能够看得见世界被改变的未来的人，没有理由看不见Eduardo。

尽管他的脸上有着似乎挥之不去的哀伤，但Eduardo依然是一个十分幽默的人，这两种迥异的品格混合在一起显得格外有魅力。我们聊得十分愉快。大约半个小时以后，我的女伴因为有事先离开了，留下我与Eduardo继续聊天。

你想去露台上透透气吗？

对，他是这样说的。那时我还太年轻，不知道他是为了躲避一个真相；以至于他后来早早地将谜语交给我，我却要花上十数年才猜到那个触手可及的答案。

接下来的经历对于我要告诉你的内容着实无关紧要，我们不过是像普通男女那样相谈甚欢，自然而然地走到了一起。

在他成为我的男朋友之后不久，他第一次告诉我他计划抛售一部分Facebook的股份。说实话，这真的很奇怪。任谁在当时都能够看见Facebook的前景，抛售绝非是一个明智的决定。我告诉了他我的不解，他沉默了下来，我第一次在他脸上看见一种...宛如被什么撕扯着的表情，然后他开口了，

“我也不知道，Jane。也许我作出的是一个错误的决定，但我必须抽掉这根不属于我的骨头。”

Eduardo就这样把谜题抛给了我。他是一个多么狡猾的人啊！笃定我爱他，渴望拥有一个完整的他，因而他便把这个谜题抛给了我，好使我在接下来的几年里同他受着一样的折磨。他给我看过一些旧照片，拍摄于他进入哈佛、开始那段后来为世人所熟知的黄金岁月之前。他那样年轻，脸上还带着那种无忧无虑的富足生活下特有的天真。我喜爱那样的他，我知道这才是完整的他。于是我便痴心妄想着，我能得到这样的他。

这是我犯的第一个错误。我幻想自己能够得到一个未被Facebook和Zuckerberg改变过的Eduardo，但那个Eduardo已经被Zuckerberg杀死了——那是他从旧世界中获得的第一份战利品。我又如何能够与他争夺呢？

那之后的事情我们便都知道了——他陆续抛售了大约1%的股份，那段时间他看起来的确松快了不少，仿佛有什么经年累月的重负从他肩上卸下去了一般。那种无忧无虑得近乎于天真的表情又回到了他的脸上，我几乎就要相信了，我会拥有一个完整的他。

但这样的光景并未持续太长时间。一天傍晚，当我回到家中的时候，发现有客人来访。说是客人，我却觉得对方也许并不是Eduardo的朋友。他们在书房里面聊了很久，直到那人推门走出来同我道别。我一时语塞，想起没有询问对方的名字，他却满不在乎：

“Eduardo也许并不想你知道我的名字——但我还是要告诉你。”

“Sean,Sean·Parker.”

这个名字的确令我踌躇了。或者说，只要略微了解过他们的故事，很难不对这个名字感到矛盾。Sean似乎对此早有预料，径直向我告别后走掉了。

我推开书房门的时候差点被吓了一跳！Eduardo瘫坐在椅子上，之前那点松快早已不翼而飞，他的脸上又蒙上了那种灰色的、潮湿的悲哀气息。

“你还好吗？”

我尽量小心翼翼地问他。

他把脸深深地埋进手里，好一会之后才抬起头来说道，

“Jane,我错了，我错得太离谱了。我必须知道那个答案，否则我无法安宁。”

就像我告诉你的那样。Eduardo度过了过于无虑的少年时代，直到将要结束时，才被人生生打断了，抽经扒皮一般把他变做了一个青年。他漂流向另一片大陆的时候，谜语与答案便被拆分成了两半。他依旧延续着的天真使他误以为谜语便是真相了，但Sean再次毫不留情地击碎了他的这个幻想。

抛售的股份并不是那根要命的肋骨，充其量不过是对谜面潦草而粗暴的放弃罢了。Eduardo后来描述Facebook曾两次击碎了他的天真，一次是众所周知的Zuckerberg对他的伏击，而另一次，我想是Sean的来访。

打那之后，我初初见到Eduardo时他所特有的那种挥之不去的哀伤又回到了他的脸上。有好几次，我半夜起来时甚至发现他在抽烟。那种轻快的光芒从他身上飞快地流逝了，我再度感到他又成为了一个我无法理解的人。

大约半个月之后，我在一次聚会上又见到了Sean·Parker。准确来说，是他先看到了我，穿越拥挤的人群向我打招呼。

“我猜你一定想从我这里知道什么，但我无法保证我知道答案。”

他招手要了一杯酒，并劝我也试试。我拒绝了，尽量言简意赅地问道，

“Eduardo对Zuckerberg来说意味着什么？”

Parker他耸了耸肩，一口喝干了杯里的酒。我以为他会长篇大论，毕竟从Facebook挤走Eduardo在某种程度上算是他的成就。但他只说，

“不，我也不知道。”

“绝大多数人会认为，我与Mark关系亲密，但事实并非如此。我对于他而言，更像是一个真正意义上的，工作伙伴？你知道的，那种大家在公司里见面以后偶尔点点头的伙伴...但Eduardo，他是Mark第一个为之描述蓝图的人...在Facebook还没有被世界看见的时候，Mark就毫无保留地向他袒露了自己的野心。”

我的脸色一定在那瞬间变得苍白，接下来他又说了些什么，我已经记不太清了。只记得谈话的最后，他意味深长地说道，

“有时候，我们之所以能够继续生活，正是因为不知道真相。”

我心乱如麻地回了家，被那个可能的真相露出的影子吓得惶惶。我只在迷雾之上窥见了那条暗河的轮廓，全然不知底下是怎样的暗流涌动。那显然不会是单纯的决裂，也许是更为复杂的悔恨与痛苦交织的情感。

在那之后不久，Facebook宣布了将要进行ipo。Eduardo在那段时间里明显更加焦灼了，他意识到这是他去除Zuckerberg在他身上的烙印的最后机会：与Facebook彻底分道扬镳，或者永远与它捆绑在一起。

我是怀着如此侥幸的心理，希望他能够彻底走出Zuckerberg的阴影。换句话说，我渴望拥有完整的他。要想达成这个目的，我势必要从Zuckerberg那夺回一部分Eduardo。但这几乎是一个不可能完成的任务——你无法战胜一个不存在的敌人。

不，我并不是说Zuckerberg不存在。而是对于Eduardo而言，你几乎在他的生活之中发现不了任何Zuckerberg的痕迹，但是你知道他无处不在，并且拥有一部分Eduardo。

某一个周末，Eduardo突然告诉我，他决定抛售剩余的所有股份。我吃了一惊，为他斩钉截铁的态度。

“Edu,我知道我不应该质疑你的决定...但我想这不会是一个合适的时机。”

他仍然坚持了抛售的决定，并很快开始了寻找买家。我惊异地发现他的忧愁似乎又不见了，取而代之的并非那种易碎的天真，而是一种坚毅。

是的...就像你猜测的这样，我又忍不住开始幻想他真的夺回了Zuckerberg控制下的那一部分他。他变得越来越...像我的Eduardo，仿佛那段为他人津津乐道的岁月真的彻底远去了一般。

这一次，我的幻想持续了很长时间。在他顺利抛售股份之后，我们结了婚，并很快有了两个可爱的孩子。我一度以为我再也不会去寻求那个真相了，直到我接到了一个电话。

那是一个偶然。我与Eduardo带着孩子们去游乐园，中途大女儿哭闹着要冰淇淋。Eduardo便让我留在原地陪着小女儿，他带着大女儿去买。

那个电话就是在这个时候打进来的。没有任何备注，只是一串数字。我接起来的瞬间才意识到这是Eduardo的手机，但电话已经接通了：

“Wardo.”

我几乎在那一刻就意识到了对面是谁！但我还来不及说任何的话，电话就挂断了。我试图回拨，但无法接通——这显然是一个虚拟号。

我的幻想被彻底击碎了。我们的共同生活之中仍然游荡着一个幽灵，无法跨越的伤痛与悔恨仍然会在某一刻冒出头，然后再度击垮Eduardo。

我在那一刻做了一个绝对错误的决定，这便是我犯的第二个错误。很多年以后，我会为这个决定付出代价，但在那一刻，我像无数愚蠢的人那样幻想着自己能够从命运手中保护Eduardo。

我删掉了通话记录，并在Eduardo回来时装作没有任何事情发生过一样，把手机交还给了他。

我是否告诉过你，我并不熟知Zuckerberg？是的，我甚至没与他有过直接的交流。但我了解Eduardo，因此我能够轻而易举地推测Zuckerberg是一个怎样的人。我笃定他不会再打来电话——在他没有得到想要的答案之后。

我就这样避免了我丈夫咬牙切齿的敌人再度出现在他的生活之中。如我所想的那样，Zuckerberg此后确未再打过任何一通电话：连他去世的消息，也是他的助理打电话通知我们的。

我们的生活如此波澜不惊地过了十数年。我笃定Eduardo爱我，正如我爱他一般。世俗意义上的幸福在某种程度上麻木了我们，我曾经幻想过那个我们彼此都不知道的真相永远不会再浮出水面：他们都已经不再年轻了，恨还会有任何的意义吗？

除了那通电话，他们此后再未相见。剑桥分析案发的时候，Eduardo甚至在采访中表达了对Zuckerberg的支持。他看起来已经彻底释然了，我终于从Zuckerberg那里夺回了全部的Eduardo。

Zuckerberg自杀的消息传来时，我们正坐在客厅一起看一部老电影。Eduardo的手机响了一下，似乎是邮件，他便没有理会；大约两分钟之后，另一部私人手机响了起来，这一次他接了：

“Hi，Dustin!”

我记得他这个朋友，一个快乐的人总是会给朋友们带来好消息，但这次不是。

对方飞快地说了些什么，我看到Eduardo的表情凝固了。他从沙发里坐直了，严肃道，

“Dude，你知道这不是一个有趣的玩笑。”

我们隔得很近，在一片难捱的寂静之中我听见Dustin说道，

“No,Wardo...这不是玩笑。Mark自杀了...”

他也许还说了什么，但我们都不得而知了。巨大的震惊在瞬间就淹没了我们，我预感到那枚炸弹终于爆炸了。

Eduardo显然并不相信，但下一秒，他的手机又再度响了起来，对方是Zuckerberg的助理。

Eduardo后来告诉我，他觉得世界在那一刻陷入了一种可笑的荒谬之中：Zuckerberg花费了一生来建立社交网络，但最后却以最原始的方式告知他了自己的死讯。

这种荒谬在接下来的几个小时之中转化成了一种愤怒。我听见他在书房里以极力压抑、但依然不时爆发的声音质问着一些人。

那些人都是，或者曾经是他与Zuckerberg的共同好友。

我在客厅坐了一个晚上，机械地查看着媒体上的消息。天还没亮，Zuckerberg自杀的消息还没有传播出去。我从未如此明确地感受到，真实与世界之间存在裂缝，而Eduardo正在这道裂缝之间。

凌晨时分，他终于推开了书房的门。我走上去抱了抱他，他是如此的僵硬、沉默，仿佛一尊易碎的瓷器。

“我在这里。”我拍了拍他的后背，“我很难过，Edu...我会永远在这里。”

他回抱我，用力之大，仿佛我是他最后的稻草。晨光透过窗户落在他脸上，我看到泪水在他脸颊上滚动，

“Jane，我们得去加州。“

我答应着，一边无意识地抬起头看向客厅。玄关挂着一幅巨大的月亮女神狄安娜的画像，在那一刻，无比清晰地越过悲痛与茫然，击中了我。

狄安娜为使爱人恩底弥翁永远不老，让他陷入了永眠，以永得其爱。

我们挑选这幅画时，Eduardo曾说他非常喜欢这个故事。

“爱情只是瞬间的事。有些人终身没见过那个瞬间，有些人终身只有瞬间。只有恩底弥翁停留在那个瞬间。”

我在那一刻得知了全部的真相。

我的丈夫，Eduardo，在他无法知晓，或不愿知晓的情况下，自始爱着Mark·Zuckerberg。我怎么会如此愚蠢，怀疑那是无法释怀的悔恨与被背叛的痛苦？

哎，Sean·Parker说得不错，倘若能够选择，我宁愿永远不获知这个真相！

我们随即动身去了加州参加葬礼。一路上，Eduardo几乎没有说过话，从前的那种哀伤更甚于十倍地再度回到了他的脸上。

葬礼上，有一位女人精准地叫出了Eduardo的名字，并自我介绍她叫Iris。我恍惚记起她是Zuckerberg的情人，Iris表示希望在葬礼结束之后能够和Eduardo聊一聊。

Eduardo同意了。

他们去到车上，而我则留在了原地等他。不可否认的是，我在那时依然残留着一些幻想，祈祷他不至于被真相伤害，我多么想从命运那里保护他啊。

这时有人走到了我的身边，我认出了对方是Sean·Parker。

起初，我和他都沉默着，雨水落在伞的边缘，然后飞溅出去；半晌之后我才终于开口，

“爱和痛苦都会被遗忘，对吗？”

我没有得到回答。

他离开之后，Eduardo回来了。他的脸色灰白，仿佛有人抽走了他的灵魂。我在那一刻便知道我失败了，命运的匕首依旧贯穿了他的心脏。

我们都没有说话，一起沉默地站在那里。人们开始离开，像流水一样描绘出Zuckerberg的一生。有许多记者冲上前来，想要从Eduardo那里挖掘一星半点的情感，好作为报道的标题。

他往前走了几步，离开了我撑着的那把伞，将自己暴露在雨中。

他回答了最后一个记者的问题：Mark·Zuckerberg的自杀对他来说意味着什么？

Eduardo答道，世界和我，永失所爱。

我遇见Eduardo的时候，他的名字与Mark·Zuckerberg尚且紧密相连。之后的数十年中，他成为了我的丈夫，我孩子的父亲。从加州回来之后不久，我们便离了婚。在共同生活的岁月之中，我的确从未眼见他为Zuckerberg流泪。

从未。

Summary：Mark自杀后，记者分别采访了Eduardo的前妻与Mark的情人。

下是Mark的情人的视角。

请进，您需要咖啡吗？不，很快就好。

在开始之前，我必须提醒您，出于保密协议的缘故，我绝不会做到知无不言。...我唯一能够承诺您的，是我会告诉您一部分真相。

我们从哪里开始？...是的，我知道您想问我Mark自杀的原因，我们就从这里开始吧。

Mark·Zuckerberg不是那种会出于一个单纯目的而去做某件事的人，也就是说，他并不会因为【某个人】或【某件事】而选择自杀。他会选择这样做的原因只会有一个，那就是他认为这是解决问题的途径，并且是唯一的途径。

那大约是五年前...2019年的夏天【1】，Mark第一次向我透露出了自杀的倾向。

我们躺在一起，他询问我，自杀者是否不会进入天堂。我们都知道他是无神论者，因而这个问题使我感到惊讶，但我还是回答了他：

“的确如此。”

“从无例外？”

“从无例外。”

这个话题便到此为止了。黑暗之中，我仅能看见他的轮廓。我与Mark一生从未相爱，但有趣的是，我们却像世界上其他伴侣那样，在无言之中凝望彼此，试图从对方那里获得答案。

在那之后，我有很长一段时间没再见过Mark。而那段时间里他的经历，过去的新闻已经讲得太多了。

我唯一想要引入的只有一件事。某个清晨，Mark结束了晨跑，照例在餐桌旁吃早饭。我习惯在早晨用iPad播放新闻，他偶尔也会一起听。

我想您一定知道那个采访...至少，您一定知道那个采访对象。...是的，是Eduardo·Saverin。...‘在曾经的艰难岁月之后，我依然对Mark有着巨大的信任’【2】..看来您知道那个采访的内容了。

对于Saverin的支持，他显然并不像外界揣测得那样愉悦。相反，我甚至觉得他在那一刻的表情更接近于...愤怒，仿佛Saverin再一次冻结了账户——当然，我们都知道他再没有机会这样干了。

在很长一段时间内，我把那当作是他对Saverin曾经的背叛的愤怒。我猜想，他的极端完美主义不允许他曾经因为一些类似于信任之类的感情而经受这样的伤害。但在他去世之后，我见过了他的母亲Karen，才知道我同其他距离他甚远的人一样，过于低估了他作为人类的感情。

Karen告诉我，与绝大多数人想象中不同的是，Mark同样是一个会逃避痛苦的人。只是大多数的人和事带来的伤害不足以使他感到痛苦，而仅使他感到愤怒。

Saverin使他感到痛苦。

我为自己的推论感到荒谬，人不会也不应当因为朋友的谅解而感到那么巨大的痛苦。但Karen却对此表示了赞同。她还说，Mark生前曾告诉她，Eduardo·Saverin三次使Mark感到了难以忍受的痛苦。

我对此感到不可思议。除却那场人尽皆知的漫长诉讼，他们两人此后再未相见；在Saverin抛售了全部股份之后，更没有了任何交集，为何他还会使Mark感到痛苦？

Karen说，因为Eduardo·Saverin是他的始与终。Mark一生中最伟大的事业正是从他与Eduardo·Saverin分道扬镳时开始的。

我陷入了困惑之中，并且我意识到，这就是谜语的密匙，是Mark·Zuckerberg最大的秘密。

是的，我的朋友——我的确得到了答案。当我解开谜语的那一刻，我简直要为命运的戏弄而笑出声来，又不得不为之垂泪了。

Libra发行搁浅【3】之后，Mark偶尔会流露出罕见的疲惫之态。Dustin ·Moskovitz的来访并没有缓解这一情况，相反，他们爆发了激烈的争吵。具体的谈话内容我自然不得而知，直到Moskovitz怒气冲冲地冲他大喊，你知道你并不总是正确的，想想Wardo！

Mark似乎感到了冒犯，他冷冷地回应道：

“你当然知道我是正确的，因为你没有阻拦我。”

Moskovitz简直暴跳如雷了：

“你明知道我为这个看了多少年心理医生！如果你还认为你是对的，为什么那时候你要默许Sean去新加坡找Wardo！”

他们不欢而散——抱歉，我并不知道Sean·Parker为什么会去新加坡...我唯一能够推测的是，Parker显然没能从新加坡带回任何的好消息。

Moskovitz离开之后，Mark不眠不休地工作了36个小时。我吓坏了——事实上，当我与他在一起的时候，他的作息已经极为稳定了。我猜他一定是受到了什么刺激，但没有任何人劝得动他，直到36小时后，他才自己走了出来，然后去睡觉。

我紧绷着的神经放松下来以后，竟然就坐在沙发上睡着了。等我醒来以后，发现他正站在窗前沉默地望着虚空中的某一点。

“世界正在结冰。”

Mark突然说道，“而我们却在下沉。”

“你担心我们会再度回到迷雾之中吗？”

“强迫一个人获得自由就是强迫他以理性的方式行事。”

“但理性只给出了唯一的答案。自由主义在这里转向了绝对专制主义，这不是好兆头，Mark。”【4】

“我知道。”他轻轻地摇了摇头，“但世界正在结冰。”

那之后的情况更坏了一些——你知道的，我并不是说Mark，而是别的事情。

在北爱尔兰高地，Galapagos教信徒与政府之间的矛盾相当激烈。2020年...他们在抗议并没有知会当地政府的情况下，利用AHRs技术在省长的私人宅邸前进行了“游行”。他们将AHRs放置在铁栅栏上，通过全息成像技术使得警察误以为那的确是一场真正意义上的游行示威。双方随后发生了冲突，混乱中警方向人群开枪射击——他们并不知道那是全息投影形成的人像。【5】

这段视频被拍下来放在了Facebook上，以控诉警方对于生命的漠视。发布者称，数名教徒因为观看视频受到了不同程度的心理创伤。这在随后引起了轩然大波，大量用户开始请愿要求Facebook将此视频标注为虚假信息，但Mark拒绝了。抗议示威的怒火随即燃到了加州。事情发生的当天，我正在家办公，突然有人急促地摁响了门铃。我打开门，发现是Sherly和Mark。

“Jesus，他受伤了。”Sherly语速飞快地对我说，“示威者向我们投掷石块，Mark为了保护一名女助理，被击中了头部。”

“——oops.并不严重。”

Sherly瞪了他一眼，“他坚持不去医院。”

我快速地检查了一下伤口，发现没有太大的问题，便让他们进来再说。

你的杯子空了，还需要一点咖啡吗？...不，当然不会麻烦。

我就像这样..给他们各自端上了咖啡，Sherly建议Mark向用户作出让步，Mark没有对此表态，他对我们说：

“我需要拨一个电话。”

他说完这句话之后，就走入了书房，再也没有出来。Sherly向我告辞以后，我敲了敲书房的门。Mark说，“进来。”

我推开门走进去，他坐在窗前，外面下雨了。

“我和他一起修过古希腊史。”

在我们共同生活的那段时间里，他有时会提起自己的大学时代，却对Eduardo·Saverin只字不提。但——你知道，只要他模糊地说“我同伴”之类的话，你就知道那个人一定是Saverin了。

“某一节课上，我们一起读到伊卡洛斯。他显然很喜欢那个故事，甚至为此写过论文。他称赞伊卡洛斯是英雄，为他飞出迷楼的勇气。”

“但伊卡洛斯飞得太高了，太阳融化了他的翅膀。”

我想我明白了他的意思。2007年的时候，Mark在F8大会上告诉世界：社交网站已经成为封闭的平台，而Facebook要做的就是终结这一历史。他的确做到了。但就像冰河世纪来临前那样...世界在结冰，无可避免地再次走向封闭。

命运总在诸神之上，无常才是永恒的答案。

于是我便意识到，我与许多人一样多年来在Mark身上看到的只是一个幻影。

我曾经以为英雄是永远不老的：我们都知道，衰老才是人生的常态。我们无从责怪命运，因为世人的心总是因爱而变得悲伤破碎。

但有一些人是例外：岁月从来不在他们身上留下任何的痕迹，仿佛他们从来没有被爱人伤害过，或者说，他们从来没有爱上过任何人。

我以为Mark是他们中的一员，他过去一直是。

我知道了那通电话是拨给谁的，于是在那一刻，岁月的魔法便无效了。

他们曾经用互相伤害的方式结束了对方的少年时代。在过去一生之中永不再来的黄金年代之中，他们小心翼翼地彼此靠近，幻想一个伟大时代的来临。

而世界是流变的，也是永恒的。当Mark站在旧世界的废墟之上，渴望建立一个新的秩序时，也把对Eduardo的爱写进了base之中。

他一生都无法绕开这条基础指令，因在他野心初露、而世界还没有看见他的时候，已经有人无言地爱着他。只要回想起帝国的征途，他就会想起漫长夏日里未及言明的青涩爱意和随之而来的，痛苦别离。

他们在爱与同之中完成了对彼此的塑造，然后与少年时代挥手告别。此后一生之中，他们奋力逆流而上，直到命运将他们彻底带离往日时光。

我想了想，

“我一直以为古希腊的内核是一种悲剧。但它之所以依旧是文明的曙光，恰因凡是伟大的事物，必然消亡，而后重生。”

Mark去世以后，我第一次见到了Eduardo·Saverin。

他和他的妻子站在一起——抱歉，我想她的名字是Jane?是的了...我见到他的时候，便知道尽管岁月对他没有任何的优待，但他的的确确避开了命运的风雨。

我把文件递给他，他翻了两页之后神色就变了——Mark把自己所有的B类股都给了他，在某种程度上来说，Saverin是Facebook的实际控制人了。

Mark在遗书中写道，“我最终意识到，命运是无可避免的。....Eduardo·Saverin，他是我的始与终。...我希望他能主导Facebook的拆分与重组。

凡是伟大的事物，必然经历绝望，才能重生。”

他把脸埋在双手之间，眼泪从掌心之下流了出来。

“please...他有了足够幸福的一生吗？”

我无法回答他的问题，只能在那瞬间偏过头去，看向了Mark墓碑所在的方向。

Mark为自己选定了墓志铭，因此我按照他的遗嘱，在书房之中找到了那本白色的诗集。

John·Ashbery的《The Ecclesiat》。

那显然是他少年时代的旧书，我把手掌贴上去的时候，几乎能感到故去的时光缓缓流动。在书的142页，夹着一张哈佛的学生证。证件的主人是Eduardo·Saverin。

在那一页，有一行诗被人用铅笔勾起来了。那时他们还那么年轻，尚且无法知道命运的无常。他们躲在那些悲剧与别离的缝隙间，轻轻地念道，

“We are together at last, though far apart.”

终身分离，终身相依。

【1】FTC于2019年7月宣布因泄漏用户数据对facebook处以50亿美元罚款；

【2】这是真花采访的原文；

【3】Libra是一种由Facebook提出的加密货币，计划于2020年发行，但由于还有许多争议所以目前这个计划暂时暂停发行；

【4】这段对话的逻辑出自《自由及其背叛》，卢梭篇

【5】改编自曼德拉2020世界人权模拟法庭假想案例

后记：  
我一开始和朋友聊天，说狄安娜和恩底弥翁的故事其实非常适合ME。他们都会是那种渴望永得其爱的人。  
朋友表示了反对，她说Mark也许是这样的，但Eduardo不是，他会走出去，接受类似爱情的东西。我觉得很有趣，便写了这篇文。  
Iris和Jane是终身没有见过爱的瞬间的那种人：Iris认为自己是一段人生的旁观者，而Jane则错将别的感情当作了爱情。  
Eduardo有过那个瞬间，但也终身只有那个瞬间。Jane说Mark拥有那个完整的Eduardo，正在于Mark拥有他的爱情。至于Mark，他更像是恩底弥翁，永远只停留在那一刻。  
TSN在我看来，可以看作是全球化进程的影子：它创见性地洞悉了人们想要被连接的愿望。在蓝色的疆域之内，人们共同分享所亲历的喜悦与悲伤。每块大陆从未如此紧紧相连，而未有任何物理层面的阻碍。  
但我姑且悲观地认为，被连接起来的一切最终依然会走向分崩离析，就像电影里的他们一样。于是Mark从这样的分崩离析之中看到了命运的无常：他与Eduardo的离别是某种宿命。  
但凡是伟大的爱，必先置之死地而后生。Mark说Eduardo曾三次使他感到痛苦：诉讼，原谅与遗忘；但他没说的是，Eduardo也从世界里带给他三样的东西：信任，陪伴与爱。  
因此他最终将fb交给了Eduardo，以这样的方式回到了两人的最初。  
终身分离，终身相依。


End file.
